French Kisses
by Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon
Summary: France, Montpellier. Deux jeunes hommes réalisent enfin leur rêve : Faire leur entrée aux Beaux Arts. Seulement, si chacun a son passé, tout deux vont se retrouver attirés par ce que l'autre possède, à en être jaloux. Mais est-ce simple de s'aimer... ?
1. Prologue

Et oui, voilà Miyuki qui revient avec une nouvelle fanfiction, ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne délaisse pas l'autre pour autant ! ^^

Alors, par où commencer... Ah oui ! Bien sûr, Sasori et Deidara ne sont toujours pas à moi ! Mais tout le reste m'appartient (Quoi que, la ville de Montpellier ne m'appartient pas mais on va faire comme si puisque j'y vis ! MOUAHAHAH ! XD).

Rating : Hm... Je sens que je vais décevoir les perverses qui lisent en parallèle Pour notre plus grand Bien... T. Et oui ! Lemons are out there ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'arriverai à vous combler même sans décrire... =P

Alors... Je sens qu'une question risque de tomber... D'où t'est venue cette idée ?

Hm... Déjà, je tiens à préciser un truc. J'ai un rêve. Et ce rêve, ce serait de publier un roman, un jour... Plusieurs si je peux, mais au moins un. Et j'y travaille actuellement. ^^ Et oui, je commence à écrire un vrai roman à coté, dans l'ombre...

Et bien, cette fanfiction qui à la base n'en était pas une, était une idée de roman que j'ai eu. Bon, au début, Deidara s'appelait Daisuke et Sasori, Satoru. -.-" Mais j'ai craqué. On ne quitte pas le Sasodei comme ça, croyez-moi !

Sur-ce, je vous laisse lire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. =)

* * *

**Deidara.**

**M**a première année aux Beaux Arts, un rêve enfin réalisé. Toutes ces années de dur labeur aurait-elle finalement porté leur fruit ?

... Hm. Ma foi, oui. Ces trois années dans un lycée ringard, dans le seul et unique but de décrocher un bac Arts et Musique, n'auront donc pas servi à rien ! Bien au contraire, elles m'ont permise de préparer mes petites mains à faire leurs preuves, à améliorer mes techniques,...

J'ose avouer, cela étant, que mon ambition ne s'est pas concrétisée sans peine : Mes relations familiales, ma popularité dans l'établissement scolaire où j'étudiais, mon côté quelque peu fêtard et mêmes certaines amitiés ont du être sacrifiées, détériorées voire réduites à néant -Je pense notamment à la relation que j'entretiens avec mes parents.

Mais bon, travail, travail, travail... Qu'est-ce que trois années de travail intense lorsqu'après on peut avoir une vie détendue et paisible ? Rien. Absolument rien.

Cela dit, ces années ne m'ont peu être pas que nuit... J'ai enfin pu, grâce à elles, adopter le style et le mode de vie que j'avais toujours ardemment désiré : Fini les affreux pulls aux cols en V, je vous quitte pour les jeans serrés, les chemises et les vêtements customisés par mes petites mains que j'aime tant ! Et puis mon appartement est devenu le petit nid douillet qui me représente vraiment, à la fois confortable et coloré...

Hm ! Mais, voyez-vous, tout était trop parfait.

Car, alors que mes cours commençaient dans la prestigieuse école d'arts, Dieu -Allez savoir pourquoi il a décidé de se manifester celui-là !- a choisi de mettre sur ma route un garçon... Disons, pour le moins surprenant.

Hm... C'est fou ce qu'il peut m'énerver...

**Sasori.**

Je suis content d'avoir enfin trouvé ma voie. Comprenez-moi, à vingt-deux ans, il était temps que je trouve quel allait être mon futur métier !

Car, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose : J'ai beau adorer la cuisine -Comme mon père, en fait-, je préfère largement sculpter. Et puis, venant de m'installer en France, avec une école d'arts aussi réputée à côté... Enfin ! Disons que mon choix a été vite fait !

Je crois que s'il existait un mot pour résumer mes pensées, ce serait « enfin ». Et oui ! Ce mot, ce « enfin », je l'ai attendu avec une impatience fébrile, une excitation croissante... Ce jour où je pourrai prononcer ce précieux sésame, je l'ai fantasmé durant des mois, mais il a fini par arriver. EN-FIN !

Mon arrivée dans l'Hexagone marquait le début d'une nouvelle ère. Le moment était venu de me construire une vraie vie parce que, du haut de mes vingt-trois ans, j'ai presque déjà fait le tour du monde.

Les conséquences d'un tel passé sont, bien évidemment, énormes : Peu voire pas d'amis, des dizaines d'amourettes furtives, une scolarité très -Oh oui !- délicate,...

J'ai beau être japonais et avoir vu le jour un certain 14 Novembre dans la ville de Kyoto, je ne me souviens pas de la beauté de cet endroit. Je résumerais mon identité à une mosaïque de langues, de saveurs, de musiques, à dormir dans une voiture ou un avion en compagnie de mon père... Oui. Un pot pourri de cultures coule dans mes veines.

Et voilà pourquoi j'aimais cette récente liberté, cette maison que je venais tout juste d'acheter...

C'était symbolique pour moi : Tout ceci était ma renaissance, mon nouveau départ.

Il ne manquait à mon petit bonheur que l'amour. Mais bon, si l'on me fuyait, c'était pour une bonne raison : Plus qu'un simple goût personnel et très proche du tic ou de la manie, j'aime manipuler les autres comme des petites marionnettes obéissantes. Et ça, j'ai beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de mal à le contenir.

On a beau m'avoir dit de faire des efforts, cette saleté reste cramponnée à moi !

Mais, alors que ma vie aux Beaux Arts commençait, le destin m'a fait croisé la route d'un petit blond efféminé qui, il faut bien l'admettre, allait beaucoup m'occuper...


	2. La rentrée, moment des rencontres

1.

**L**e réveil eut le temps de sonner cinq fois avant qu'une main jaillisse de sous la couette pour le faire taire. Blanche, avec de longs doigts aux ongles vernis de noirs, elle faisait penser à une main de femme s'il n'y avait pas eu cette cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur sa paume... Et si, tant qu'à y être, cette main avait appartenu à une femme !

Car, l'heureux propriétaire de cette main était un garçon.

Deidara leva lentement la tête de son oreiller et se frotta les yeux. Ah ! Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de se lever aussi tôt... Ça remontait à quand déjà... Ah oui, en Juin dernier. Et, à l'évidence, ce traitement ne lui avait pas manqué ! Durant toutes les vacances d'été, il avait fixé son réveil pour huit heures et le retour aux habituelles sept heures lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Qu'importe ! Il ne fallait pas arriver en retard... Hm. Il n'en était même pas question du tout !

Il se leva et, comme s'il fallait obligatoirement qu'il passe par là avant de satisfaire son appétit, se rendit dans la salle de bains pour une bonne douche froide. Petit rituel matinal.

Deidara aimait l'eau froide. Cela le réveillait et lui donnait une forme olympique malgré le fait qu'il ne dormait jamais beaucoup -Rarement plus de quatre heures par nuit. Et puis, par la même occasion, il en profitait pour se préparer et coiffer sa belle chevelure blonde.

Car voyez-vous, si les dernières années au lycée avaient été éprouvantes pour lui -Se faire traiter tantôt de fille, tantôt d'homosexuel n'avait jamais été vraiment plaisant pour lui-, il n'avait pas cédé ni à ses parents ni à ses amis en ce qui concernait ses cheveux : Longs désormais jusqu'au milieu de son dos, blonds et bien raides, ils étaient chaque jour savamment coiffés, chouchoutés et entretenus. La plupart du temps, certains étaient regroupés en une queue-de-cheval haute tandis que d'autres cachaient son œil gauche -Et, au passage, la moitié de son

visage !-, le reste tombait avec une classe presque désinvolte sur ses frêles épaules, caressant toute sa colonne vertébrale de ce contact doux et soyeux.

Bien sûr, il était coquet. Il aimait prendre soin de lui...

Mais Deidara ne faisait cela que pour rattraper le temps perdu !

_Quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin me présenter tel que je le_ _désire ! _, pensait le jeune blond en repoussant délicatement sa grosse mèche blonde d'une main pour passer un léger trait d'eye liner noir au ras de ses cils, histoire de faire ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus : _Fini les codes vestimentaires, fini les vêtements moches que j'étais obligé de porter... Fini, fini ! _

Lorsqu'il daigna enfin quitter la salle de bains embuée, habillé d'une simple serviette autour de ses hanches, Deidara jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil avant de hausser les épaules et d'attraper un pantalon puis un T-shirt dans son armoire.

Il était sept heures vingt-cinq. Il lui restait encore prés d'une demi-heure...

Il y a des jours, comme ça, où certaines personnes résidant en France se lèvent et savent, avant même qu'ils aient glissé le premier pied dans l'une de leurs pantoufles, que la journée qui s'annonce ne va pas être la leur. Sasori était de ces gens-là aujourd'hui. Encore fatigué de sa récente installation dans une maison à la périphérie de la ville -Et surtout à cause du changement d'horaire avec Sydney, son ancien lieu de résidence-, il avait fait la grimace lorsque le son d'une chanson à la mode diffusée plus de dix fois par jour sur les ondes avait retentit dans sa chambre, signe qu'il était sept heures et demi et qu'il fallait se lever. Car oui, Sasori appartenait à cette charmante catégorie de personnes qui peuvent, et sans le moindre effort, pulvériser le record d'heures de sommeil accumulées en une seule nuit ! La journée précédente, il s'était levé aux alentours de seize heures, tiraillé par la faim, pour retourner aussitôt se recoucher après s'être préparé un sandwich jambon-fromage...

Mais revenons-en aux faits ! Sasori, après avoir attendu la fin de la chanson et s'être fait la réflexion que, la prochaine fois qu'il entendrait à nouveau celle-ci, il changerait aussitôt de fréquence, roula pour se mettre sur le dos et s'asseoir sur son lit. Il se demanda un instant où il était avant de se rappeler qu'il venait de se réveiller dans sa nouvelle chambre, pas encore habitué à l'absence d'affiches d'opéras australiens sur les murs -Qui venaient d'être remplacés par deux peintures d'un artiste chinois dont il adorait les œuvres.

Sasori se sentait seul.

Depuis tout petit, il avait l'habitude de voyager avec son père, Keito Asuna, ça-et-là à travers les pays et les continents pour que ce dernier effectue des stages de gastronomie avec les plus grands cuisiniers du monde. Et de toutes ces années à vivre comme un bohème, un jour en Amérique et la semaine d'après en Chine, il en avait résulté deux choses : Premièrement, Sasori avait développé une culture et un talent culinaire impressionnants pour quelqu'un d'à peine vingt-deux ans. Comme quoi, vivre avec un père cuisinier affectait énormément le talent des enfants !

Mais malheureusement, la seconde conséquence d'une telle enfance était à prévoir. Il n'avait personne à qui parler, avec qui sortir, avec qui lier des liens... Normal, vu que généralement il disparaissait au bout de trois mois ! Personne ne se souvenait de lui, il ne recevait jamais de lettres de ses amis en vacances

-Quelle adresse pouvait-il, d'ailleurs, leur donner ?- et, du point de vue affectif, ça n'allait pas non plus ; L'amour l'avait fui voilà bien longtemps.

Il soupira et s'habilla avec les vêtements prévus la veille avant de sortir dans le long couloir aux murs orange pâle et de se diriger à tâtons vers la cuisine, ayant la flemmardise d'allumer la lumière. Une fois arrivée à destination, il cassa un œuf dans une poêle avec deux tranches de bacon et, pendant que le tout cuisait en émettant de petits bruits se rapprochant de « plop ! », il se servit une tasse de café qu'il but, les yeux fixant un point vide dans la pièce grise et noire, prisonnier de ses pensées.

Il se sentit, encore une fois, terriblement seul.

Tenant fermement son sac d'une main et sa veste en cuir de l'autre, haletant sous l'effort, Deidara fit le trajet de son arrêt de bus jusqu'à l'université des Arts en courant. Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall, à bout de souffle, et jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable, il était huit heures dix... Saleté de bus ! Toujours en retard ceux-là !

_Et zut_, pensa le blond en pressant le pas vers sa salle de cours : _Moi qui m'étais levé en avance, je me retrouve en retard dès le premier jour. Hm, ça promet !_

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte avant d'entrer, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Et si le professeur le renvoyait ? Après tout, il était en retard.

_Non. J'ai beau être en retard, je ne conduisais pas le bus sinon j'aurais été largement en avance ! Hm ! Et puis, à dix minutes près... On ne devrait pas me renvoyer... Si ?_

Il respira un grand coup et pénétra dans le petit atelier envahi par les croquis, les dessins, les peintures et les sculptures en plâtre, éclairé par un grand soleil. Il resta quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la porte, savourant la véracité de ce qu'il voyait et, s'excusant auprès de Mme Badicourt, leur enseignante, il alla s'asseoir à la dernière place restante, près d'une fenêtre et d'un garçon aux cheveux flamboyants, presque rouges.

La poussière. A l'évidence, les agents chargés du nettoyage avaient mal fait leur travail... Mais ce n'était pas réellement important.

Sasori se redressa sur sa chaise, le regard toujours fixé sur les poussières qui voletaient dans l'air, éclairées par les rayons du Soleil. C'était beau à voir, ça avait un effet à la fois relaxant et captivant que de voir ces petites particules tourbillonner dans la lumière du matin.

- Ce n'est rien, monsieur Jerson, allez vite vous asseoir.

- Merci madame, répondit une petite voix à la fois essoufflée et timide, quoi que ce serait plutôt une profonde gêne.

Le jeune sculpteur -Car oui, Sasori adorait travailler le bois pour en faire des figurines de différentes tailles, c'était même sa passion, son passe-temps favori voire, avec du travail, son futur métier- sortit de sa contemplation et s'intéressa à ce qu'il venait d'arriver... Ou plutôt, à ce qui arrivait :

Un garçon aux longs cheveux blonds le regardait en souriant.


	3. Divines présentations et proportions

**Coucou ! =) Bon, je traîne pas et je délivre mon chapitre directement ! ^^**

**Au fait IaM, je suis surprise de trouver quelqu'un qui veut aller aux Beaux Arts. Moi aussi je suis tentée d'y finir mais je veux aussi être traductrice-interprète ou faire un métier que je dis morbide... XP Bref, je suis contente de voir qu'on s'intéresse à ma ville natale ! XD *Oui oui je sors...***

**Sur-ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, le disclaimer ne change pas, Deidara et Sasori ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et Montpellier non plus. X3 Par contre, je préviens que cette fic n'est absolument pas calculée... Que je m'explique, je fais des plans par chapitre selon chaque fic, petite précision Notre Plus Grand Bien fera dans les trente chapitres... Mais là, je n'ai pas vraiment de plan précis. Je sais ce qui va arriver mais quand, ça c'est une autre paire de manche... ^^"**

* * *

2.

**D**eidara ne trouva aucun mot pour définir l'adolescent aux cheveux rouge vif qui allait être son voisin de table : Mignon, adorable, beau, charmant, sexy, attirant, irrésistible, superbe, magnifique, orgasmique...

Euh. Non, ça allait un peu trop loin là quand même ! Il n'empêchait que même le mot que Deidara et son meilleur ami d'enfance, un féru des mangas érotiques, avaient inventé pour parler de la plus belle fille qu'il y avait à leur lycée n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de la beauté du roux... Enfin, ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment inventé. Plutôt trouvé... Mais ça revenait au même !

_Ca, je m'en fais une affaire toute personnelle_, pensa le blond, contrarié d'être à court de mot : _T'en fais pas, bel inconnu, ce soir j'épluche mon dictionnaire rien que pour toi, hm !_

En attendant, Deidara choisit le mot "kawaii" pour définir son voisin. Le fameux Steve, lui, aurait dit "moe" mais la conotation de ce dernier était bien trop érotique pour convenir ! Deidara préférait rester dans le mignon, donc "kawaii".

Certes, la pratique de donner un adjectif à un inconnu -et qui plus est un homme- pouvait paraître très déplacée... Mais ce n'était pas le jeune ambitieux qui allait se gêner pour si peu ! A ses yeux, dire qu'un garçon était "kawaii" n'avait rien de bizarre ou de suspect... Rien du tout, même !

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

- Hm ? dit le blond en réalisant qu'on lui parlait.

_Zut, je ne l'ai pas entendu me parler_, se maudit-il, gêné qu'on le surprenne à rêvasser : _Vite, vite, je dois me ressaisir !_

- Je disais, répéta calmement le roux avec un sourire amusé : Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

- Ah... Hm, si si, merci.

Deidara s'assit près du jeune homme et, le remerciant du regard, il entreprit de sortir un calepin et un crayon de son sac. Finalement, la journée commençait bien. La rentrée dans l'école de ses rêves et déjà une rencontre... Parfait.

Il repensa à la voix chaude de son collègue et se sentit sourire. Une voix tout aussi "kawaii" que son visage.

Oui. A vrai dire, c'était mieux que ça : Plus que la journée, c'était l'année qui commençait bien !

Sasori observait son camarade, complètement déconnecté du cours à présent. Pourtant, celui-ci avait débuté depuis une bonne heure, le professeur parlant avec passion du chiffre d'or.

_Ou les divines proportions_, compléta le jeune homme, toujours plongé dans la contemplation silencieuse de l'énergumène près de lui. _Pas besoin que je note quoi que ce soit même si je reconnais que ça me sera utile pour mes créations à l'avenir ; j'ai déjà vu ça !_

En effet, il avait déjà étudié les proportions que Léonard de Vinci avait énoncé lors d'un stage de son père en Floride. L'anglais était devenu, au fil des années, sa langue d'usage -presque maternelle, bien que cette dernière reste à jamais le japonais-, ce qui lui avait permis de suivre une scolarité à peu près normale quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et heureusement ! Car Sasori se trouvait être très limité dans la capacité à apprendre une langue, n'en ayant pas la patience. Même si le français avait été une exception : Partout où son père l'emmenait, il se débrouillait pour mettre la main sur des cours de français. Parce qu'il savait qu'il finirait par venir ici. Et il s'était préparé bien à l'avance ! De plus, tout l'attirait dans l'Hexagone, que ce soit la culture, la langue qu'il trouvait terriblement romantique, les paysages...

_Ou la cuisine locale. Surtout la gastronomie, d'ailleurs ! _se dit Sasori en regardant le blond qui refaisait sa queue-de-cheval, toujours plongé dans les explications de l'enseignante. Et oui ! Son père l'avait contaminé et-ce depuis le berceau...

L'androgyne à sa droite avait vraiment tout d'une femme ; ou presque tout, du moins. Il avait une peau lisse et blanche assortie d'un grand oeil -il pensait qu'il devait y avoir un jumeau pas très loin mais il ne le voyait pas, caché derrière une imposante mèche de cheveux- bleu comme l'océan ou comme un saphir qui, souligné d'un maquillage noir sophistiqué, était d'un charme magnétique. Ses sourcils, bien dessinés, étaient froncés de concentration ce qui le rendait plutôt mignon. Ses cheveux, dorés comme le Soleil, semblaient doux au toucher comme de la soie et dégageaient une puissante odeur de menthe. Ils étaient longs et tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules aux clavicules sayantes, donnant un aspect à la fois fragile et fier à l'adolescent. Savamment remontés pour la plupart en queue-de-cheval et bien peignés pour qu'ils camouflent son oeil gauche et par la même occasion une bonne partie de son visage, ils avaient quelque chose d'artistique. Qu'on dise à Sasori que cet homme ne passait pas au moins une demi-heure devant son miroir et il dirait qu'on le prenait pour une poire !

Oui, le mot "androgyne" allait parfaitement au blond. Il avait l'apparence d'une fille où que Sasori pose son regard, tant est si bien qu'il en vint à se demander si, au final, ce n'était pas une femme qui était assise à ses cotés. Mais non, c'était bel et bien un garçon ; l'uniformité de sa poitrine l'indiquait. Au moins ça ! Parce que ni les mains fines et manucurées de noir du jeune homme, avec une bague à son index droit, ni ses lèvres pulpeuses ne pouvaient confirmer la sexualité de cette entité dérangeante et attirante à la fois.

Seulement, ces lèvres roses, légèrement entrouvertes étaient vraiment le plus tentant. Elles invitaient à la luxure, au désir... Sasori se demanda si elles étaient aussi douces que ce qu'elles étaient belles. Il se mit mentalement une claque ! Il avait pensé, pendant une petite seconde, qu'il embrassait le blond, histoire de vérifier.

_Du calme, c'est de la curiosité, rien de plus ! C'est la première fois que je croise quelqu'un comme lui, après tout..._

- Quelque chose ne va pas chez moi ?

Une voix grave et sensuelle l'avait appellée.

Et le blond machouillait son crayon en le fixant de son oeil azur.

- Oh non non... bafouilla le roux, pris sur le vif. Je me demandais juste quel était ce que tu préférais le plus faire. Le dessin ? La peinture ? Tu as des mains si fines...

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire. Ah, le sujet qu'il préférait !

- Je fais des statuettes en argile, hm ! répondit-il fièrement. Et à mes heures perdues, je m'abandonne à ma lubie, les explosifs. Bang !

_Les explosifs ? C'est artistique, ça ? _pensa le voyageur aux cheveux rouges, interdit.

- Ah ? Original... Et tu t'appelles...

- Deidara Jerson. Et toi, cher inconnu ? Tu ne me parles pas beaucoup de toi, hm !

Ils se serrèrent la main, presque solennels. Et tout deux frissonnèrent à ce contact, comme si c'était un signe...

- Sasori Asuna. Je viens d'arriver de Sydney.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama soudain une personne devant eux en se retournant. Pourtant, vu ton nom, on ne dirait pas que tu es australien ! Je m'appelle Charlie.

Sasori et Deidara dévisagèrent en silence la gothique qui s'était immisciée dans la conversation. Elle regardait Sasori avec une sorte de fascination dans les yeux que lui lui rendait chargée de surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, cette fille aux cheveux noirs et aux multiples piercings ?

_Non mais_, pensa amèrement Deidara. _Et la politesse alors, hm ?_

- C'est normal, lui dit-il, mal à l'aise. Je suis né à Kyoto, c'est au Japon.

- Kyoto ? Mais c'est génial, ça ! Mais pourquoi tu es parti de là-bas ? C'est magnifique !

- Roooooh, Charlie ! Laisse les autres tranquille et écoute !

La gothique regarda sa voisine qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. La seule différence était qu'elle avait les cheveux châtains et qu'elle portait un petit bustier blanc avec une jupe à volants aux motifs fleuris. Mais sinon, elles étaient identiques.

- Mais, Lola... Il est japonais... tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

- Tu es là pour écouter. Excusez-la, s'il vous plaît, ajouta la nommée Lola en s'adressant aux deux garçons qui l'observaient : Ma soeur est un peu hyperactive et parfois malpolie...

Charlie marmonna quelque chose comme quoi elle ne faisait rien de mal mais obtempéra et, pivotant sur sa chaise, retourna à ses notes. Deidara jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Sasori. Celui-ci remuait les lèvres sans bruit, énumérant des noms de pays par dizaine.

- Sasori ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Je vérifiais juste que je ne m'étais pas trompé, que je lui avais dit le bon pays.

- Si tu lui avais dit le bon pays ? répéta Deidara, sans comprendre. Mais voyons, si tu le dis, c'est que c'est ça, non ? Je ne suis pas né ici non plus, mais je me rappelle de l'endroit exact, hm !

_Ne me dis pas que tu ignores d'où tu viens quand même ! _

- Pourquoi te serais-tu trompé, Sasori ? insista-t-il.

- J'ai... Déménagé plusieurs fois... C'est dur pour moi de me souvenir...

- Hm.

Mme Badicourt inscrit le travail au tableau pour le mercredi et cette fois, les deux jeunes hommes jugèrent intéressant de noter ! La fin du cours était imminente mais Deidara ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur les mystérieuses origines de Sasori. Après tout, lui aussi était une énigme à lui tout seul...

- J'ai une idée, hm !

- Oui ? Et c'est quoi ? Moi je compte scultper dans du bois...

Argh. Non, Deidara ne parlait pas des devoirs ! Quiproquo, excusez-nous pour l'erreur, on recommence la scène, et action !

- Hm, bonne idée mais je ne te parlais pas de ça. Je voulais te proposer de venir boire un verre avec moi, histoire de continuer à parler. Tu es partant ? lui demanda le blond avec un sourire sincère.

- Je dois finir de débaler mes affaires. Désolé.

Sasori rangeait ses affaires en même temps, un air fatigué sur le visage. Ce qui, à l'évidence, conviendrait au roux, c'était un lit ! Le décalage horaire le rendait somnolent.

Mais Deidara trouva aussi que ça le rendait bien plus mignon. Il ressemblait à un adolescent... Mais, justement, quel âge avait-il, Sasori ? Probablement dix-neuf ans, comme lui, à en juger par ses traits...

- Oh allez, s'il te plaît, ça ne sera pas long...

_Mais pourquoi tu insistes, toi ? J'ai dit non !_ pensa Sasori, irrité que le jeune blond essaie de le faire céder. Il détestait qu'on tente de le manipuler comme une marionnette !

- J'ai dit non, répéta-t-il alors que tout le monde se levait. C'est gentil, Deidara, et je suis flatté de ton invitation. Mais j'ai des priorités ! Une autre fois, d'accord ? Là, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail qui m'attend.

Et il sortit, laissant le blond en plan. Ce dernier sentit la colère monter en lui pour soigner son égo blessé. D'ordinaire, personne ne lui disait non ! Au contraire, à son lycée, c'était un honneur sans nom que de se faire inviter par Deidara, l'artiste.

_Et en plus_, se dit ce dernier en hissant son sac sur son épaule et en quittant la salle._ Il me parle comme si j'étais plus jeune que lui, hm ! Non mais ! Il s'est vu avec son visage de prépubère de quinze ans ?_

Finalement, l'année n'était peut être pas si bien partie que ça...

* * *

**Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. :) Enfin la rencontre entre les deux artistes, qui annonce que ça va pas être triste entre eux... ^^**

**Je préviens par contre, chers lecteurs, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Je réitérerai mon annonce sur l'autre fanfic... Mais je pars une semaine dans les Alpes. Sans Internet. Sans ordinateur. Donc, vous qui êtes plutôt habitués à ce que je poste chaque semaine -c'est mon engagement personnel à ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps-, il faudra attendre... Promis, à mon retour, vous aurez les deux suites, gomenasai... T-T Je vous aime. X3**


	4. Une question de respect

**Bonjour tout le monde ! =) **

**Oh la la, que de retard j'ai pris ! O_O Excusez-moi, pitié ! Je n'ai pas Internet souvent en ce moment... Donc, je poste pas souvent. Gomenasai. A la rentrée des classes, promis, ça ira plus vite pour poster.**

**Donc, toujours le même disclaimer en ce qui concerne nos artistes. Et le rating ne change pas non plus.**

**Au fait, je viens de voir une regrettable faute de ma part ! Asuna... Sasori Asuna... Et le Akasuna a oublié de reprendre ses marques ! -.-" Désolée, je vais corriger ça dès maintenant (C'est ça quand on écrit un roman qu'on adapte en fan fiction après...). **

**Donc, désormais, Sasori a pour nom de famille AKAsuna. ^^' **

**Sinon, j'ai une musique qui m'a accompagné, c'est "Don't gimme that" de Aloha From Hell.**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture ! =D**

**

* * *

**

3.

_**J**__e n'arrive pas à y croire. "J'ai des priorités"... Non mais, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend, hm !_

Deidara fulminait. Lui qui avait pensé boire un bon cocktail au bar -de préférence, une piña colada bien fraîche !- près de chez lui, il se retrouvait dans son appartement, assis dans son canapé bleu aux coussins jaunes, devant un simple verre de menthe ! Oui, il avait bien de quoi enrager.

Et tout ça, c'était à cause de Sasori.

- Des priorités... répéta-t-il pour la seconde fois. Et lesquelles, Akasuna ? Dormir ? Hm ! Tu me fais pitié, très cher.

Il avait l'air fatigué, d'accord. Et il en avait le droit, surtout s'il venait d'arriver de Sydney... Mais de là à lui parler comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant, ah ça non !

Et puis, il avait quel âge pour lui parler sur ce ton, Sasori ? Dix-huit ans au minimum, c'était évident. Mais son visage avait l'air si jeune, si juvénile...

Oui. Sasori devait avoir dix-huit ans. C'était sûrement ça...

- J'ai un an de plus que lui et il se permet de me parler comme ça ? Hm. Je déteste qu'on me regarde de haut et, plus que tout, qu'on me manque de respect... Il est tant que tu saches où est ta place, Sasori !

Cette affaire n'allait pas rester sans suite, ça, Deidara se le jura. Il allait gentiment attendre que le japonais s'excuse de l'avoir envoyé promener, rien de plus ! Au moins, de cette manière, le roux _comprendrait _qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un adolescent qui se laissait faire sans rien dire...

Le blond, en pensant à ce stratagème, avait pris une paille à rayures blanches et noires dans le buffet et la faisait maintenant tourner entre ses longs doigts. La regardant, il soupira et la planta dans le verre, lui faisant effectuer des mouvements circulaires dans le liquide vert pour faire fondre les deux glaçons qui y flottait. Il affichait un regard grave qui, et c'était plutôt étrange venant de lui, contrastait avec son immense sourire.

Cette provocation l'amusait. Même si elle l'irritait également, elle avait eu l'honneur d'attirer son attention : Sasori avait beau être "kawaii" à souhait et avoir un air doux et flegmatique, il savait aussi se montrer froid et sec, voire autoritaire ; Et ça, cette face cachée, intéressait beaucoup Deidara. Pour une fois que quelqu'un lui refusait quelque chose, ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Elle attisait la mèche de sa curiosité, titillait son envie de connaître un peu mieux le mystérieux rouquin et même l'émoustillait ! Lui qui appréciait la compagnie de personnes aussi originales que lui, sa rencontre avec Sasori Akasuna l'avait excité. Il avait _enfin_ trouvé quelqu'un digne d'intérêt !

- A nous deux, Sasori ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte et enjouée en levant bien haut son verre. Il est temps que tu saches qui je suis, hm.

Deidara but une longue gorgée, savourant la fraîcheur de la boisson. Il adorait la menthe plus que tout.

Sasori, alors qu'il venait de jeter le dernier carton dans la poubelle jaune -il avait mis un temps avant de comprendre le rôle de chaque récipient car pour lui, une poubelle restait une poubelle. Et le fait qu'elle soit orange, jaune ou grise n'y changeait rien !-, ressentit pour la seconde fois de la journée une profonde solitude. Comme un serpent vicieux qui se glisserait dans l'antre de sa proie, elle s'était immiscée en lui au fur et à mesure que la journée avait défilé jusqu'à lui en donner mal au cœur. Et ce sentiment s'accentua brusquement lorsqu'il rentra dans sa nouvelle maison et contempla d'un œil inexpressif la salle de séjour ; elle empestait encore la peinture fraîche.

A cet instant, il eut bien envie de boire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, tant que ça pourrait chasser cette sensation désagréable !

_Maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à faire_, pensa le roux en ouvrant les fenêtres pour tenter d'estomper l'odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. _J'en viens presque à regretter de ne pas avoir dit oui à... Comment s'appelait-il déjà..._

"Deidara Jerson. Et toi, cher inconnu ?"

_Ah oui. Deidara. Il s'appelle Deidara._

Sasori se stoppa net. Quoi ? Il regrettait de ne pas avoir cédé aux caprices de ce gamin insolent ? Et puis quoi encore !

_Ce n'est pas un gamin, pas ici du moins. Il doit avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, à peine la majorité..._

Qu'importe ! Il connaissait d'autres pays où ce blond au bel œil bleu ne serait passé que pour un enfant et c'était comme ça qu'il voyait Deidara, quel que soit son âge : Un enfant.

Grand, certes. Mais un enfant tout de même.

Cet aménagement l'avait probablement bien plus épuisé que prévu... Au moins jusqu'à lui faire penser n'importe quoi !

"Oh allez, s'il te plaît, ça ne sera pas long..."

- Oui, vivement que je me couche ! conclut-il, lessivé, en étouffant un bâillement.

Il alla vers le coffre qui lui servait à stocker ses bouteilles d'alcool ramassée çà-et-là dans le monde et l'ouvrit. Il déchanta aussitôt : Seule une bouteille de rhum avait survécu aux restrictions de port de boisson durant le voyage. Le reste, c'était son père qui l'avait !

- Je ne bois pas de rhum antillais, dit-il pour unique réponse en soupirant. Finalement, un verre d'eau ne sera pas plus mal.

L'image de Deidara s'imposa de nouveau à lui, avec son sourire fier et son orbe, bleue comme le ciel et finement maquillée. Oui, il cherchait encore le deuxième pour prouver qu'il y avait bien une paire, au cas où !

- Deidara Jerson, Sasori but le contenu de son verre. Tu m'intrigues... Qui es-tu pour oser me tenir tête ? Bizarrement, ça me plaît. Serait-ce ça, le début d'une amitié ? Trouver une personne intrigante ?

Le silence lui répondit. En effet, Sasori n'y connaissait rien. Pour lui, l'amitié faisait partie de la même catégorie que l'amour : Celle de l'inconnu. Et, à bientôt vingt-trois ans, il était peut être temps qu'il se construise une véritable vie complète, avec tout ce qui allait avec, n'est-ce pas ?

_Néanmoins_, se dit le garçon roux en pénétrant dans la pièce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. _Deidara a intérêt à comprendre que je ne suis pas un gentil petit pantin bien obéissant... Hun..._

D'ailleurs, en parlant de pantin... Il avait du travail. Il se coucherait plus tard, finalement.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut à moitié somnolent que Deidara fit son entrée aux Beaux Arts. Lui d'ordinaire si vivant et hyperactif dès le saut du lit, il avait failli exploser son réveil et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts : Il avait travaillé toute la nuit sur sa sculpture et il était éreinté. Il s'était fait la promesse qu'il s'offrirait une sieste dès qu'il serait de retour chez lui !

D'accord, Deidara ne dormait jamais beaucoup, mais le peu qu'il lui fallait lui était indispensable !

- Oh, bonjour, Deidara ! Ouah, comme tu es bien habillé ! C'est toi qui l'a customisé, ce T-shirt ? Bien dormi ?

Charlie, elle, semblait avoir très bien dormi ! Assise à sa place, les jambes étendues sur le bureau, elle avait levé les yeux de son livre et le fixait, souriante.

_Oh non... Pourquoi elle ? Je suis endormi et pas vraiment d'humeur, ça ne se voit pas, hm !_

- Toi aussi, tu es ravissante, la salua-t-il malgré tout. Non, mais ça va passer, hm... Que fais-tu là aussi tôt ?

En effet, il n'était que sept heures trente. La gothique agita sa lecture sous le nez du blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres à présent :

- Je viens lire tranquillement ici. Ma sœur est une bonne compagnie mais je déteste avoir affaire à ses remarques sur ce que je lis !

_Tu sais, quand on fait du smokey eye, on évite le rouge à lèvres, hm ! _pensa amèrement le jeune homme qui n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose à faire de ce que lui disait son interlocutrice. _Ça fait beaucoup trop là... _

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il, feignant d'être intéressé. Il savait qu'elle allait le lui dire, de toute façon...

- Elle ne lit que des bouquins à l'eau de rose ! s'offusqua Charlie en faisant une grimace, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Moi, je ne dis rien quand elle m'empêche de regarder mes films pour les Feux de l'Amour... Mais elle ne veut pas admettre que les films d'horreur et les thrillers sont mieux !

Qu'elle admette bien ce qu'elle veuille, Lola ! Deidara n'était pas du genre à lire pendant des heures -le manque d'action et de mouvements l'irritait au plus haut point. D'ailleurs, il n'osa pas le dire à Charlie, mais le dernier livre qu'il avait lu remontait à l'année de terminale ! L'assommoir de Zola lui était resté en travers...

- Chacun ses goûts, lui rappela-t-il en haussant les épaules, indifférent. Et, tu lis quoi en ce moment ?

- Ah ! s'exclama la jeune femme, les étoiles plein les yeux. C'est Shining du beau, du parfait, de l'extraordinaire, du spectaculaire Maître de l'Horreur, Stephen King ! C'est mon auteur préféré, j'ai lu tout ses livres au moins une fois.

Stephen King ? Deidara connaissait ce nom. Son ex en était folle, elle aussi... Et il n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait être masochiste au point de se plonger dans un pavé de six cents pages ! C'était sûrement pour ça que ça n'avait pas duré, avec Sandra... De toute manière, elle n'arrivait pas à l'exciter ni à l'intriguer, quelles que soit les idées qu'elle avait mises en œuvre.

- Cool... Et... C'est bien, hm ?

- Pour sûr ! Là, la chaudière de l'Overlook est en train d'exploser et Winnifred, Danny et Halloran tentent de quitter les lieux... Désolée, mais il _faut_ que je continue !

Deidara se sentit sourire. Une explosion, hein ?

- Et c'est bien décrit ?

- Hm hm... Comme toujours, à la perfection...

Charlie lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'en retourner à son roman. Deidara, lui, posa son sac sur son bureau et n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'une seconde voix l'interpellait. Il tourna la tête, son sourire s'agrandit ; une boule de feu marchait vers lui d'un pas décidé.

- Alors, Sasori, tu en as fini avec tes priorités ? Hm !

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se montrer aussi froid. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait lancé cette phrase de manière aussi agressive et s'en voulut. Il sentit le remords l'étouffer. C'était parfait pour nouer des liens, ça !

Mais le doux sourire de Sasori le rassura. Il n'était pas fâché...

- Oui. Encore désolé pour hier soir, mais j'avais encore des cartons à déballer...

- Tu aurais du me le dire, le coupa Deidara, gêné d'être aussi impulsif de nature : J'aurais pu t'aider, hm !

- C'est gentil, merci... Mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seul, Deidara.

Le blond frissonna. Décidément, Sasori avait une voix et un accent irrésistibles !

- D'ailleurs, continua celui-ci en attrapant le poignet de Deidara avec sa main. Je tiens à t'inviter ce soir. C'est moi qui régale, je veux me faire pardonner...

Sasori rougissait. Et le blond ne le trouva que plus attirant encore ! Oui, il était vraiment beau, cet abruti !

- J'accepte, hm ! s'exclama-t-il, soudain parfaitement réveillé. Je connais un bar sympa près d'ici, on pourrait y aller.

- D'accord, mais à une condition.

- Hm ?

Sasori croisa les bras sur son torse et ses yeux se firent autoritaires, bien qu'amicaux et doux.

- Je veux que tu saches une chose à mon sujet : J'ai vingt-deux ans et demi et je n'aime pas qu'on insiste auprès de moi. Quand je dis non, c'est non. D'accord ?

_Vingt-deux ans ?_ Deidara avala sa salive, intimidé et surpris tout d'un coup. Jamais -ô bon Dieu, jamais !- il n'aurait cru le roux plus âgé que lui !

Mais cette mise en garde lui plut. Il était franc, lui aussi... Oui, ça lui plaisait beaucoup...

- Hm ! Je te croyais plus jeune... Quand à moi, j'ai dix-neuf ans mais je ne mâche pas mes mots ! Je dis ce que je pense et j'assume mon excentricité ! Es-tu toujours emballé par l'idée que l'on se voie ce soir ?

_Hun hun... Intéressant. Si ça me plaît toujours autant ? Et comment !_

- Bien sûr, Deidara !

Ils se sourirent puis se serrèrent la main, comme pour signer un pacte. Et Deidara sourit. Quelque chose lui disait que ce soir s'annonçait comme étant une bonne soirée...

* * *

**Voilà voilà. ^^ Désolée pour le retard, encore une fois ! **

**Pour les commentaires sur Shinig, c'est purement personnel. Je trouve ce roman absolument génial ! **

**Et, pour vous rassurer, elle durera 21 chapitres, cette fan fiction ! =) Enjoy ! XD**

**Allez, bisous à tous.  
**


End file.
